Blue Ribbon
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: Torrio Harada is a young boy. No girl? Yeah she's a girl. But she some how gets into the Host club? There are alot of pairings here. R&R.
1. Day One

Torrio Harada walked through the doors of Ouran Academy. She was greeted by all of the other students who were climbing out of their limos and other fancy cars. She smiled and waved as she was greeted. Torrio wasn't like the rest of the students. She was what they called a 'commoner'. She knew she wasn't the only one though. There was Haruhi, the one who had gotten in on an honors scholarship. But Torrio wasn't as smart as Haruhi. Actually Torrio wasn't that smart at all. She had gotten in on a scholarship, but for the music and arts department. On top of that she didn't wear the girl's uniform. Torrio was what some people call a cross dresser. She didn't tell people she was a girl. It didn't matter if they knew or not.

She walked down the hall and into her classroom. She said her hello's then sat down at her seat. Her seat was right by the window, perfect. Every morning she could take out her sketch book and a pencil and draw what she saw outside. Right now she could draw the trees with browning leaves, and catch the leaf at just the right time as it fell. By the time class had started she had a pretty basic outline for the landscape.

She doodled in her notes as the teacher spoke. Doodling with one hand and tapping lightly on her desk with the other. When it came to these classes her ADHD and Dyslexia never helped. She had a hard time paying attention to anything. But no one really cared. They knew about her disabilities, and they didn't bug her about it. Neither did the teachers. As long as she attempted everything they pushed at her they didn't care. Then the teacher banged a book on her desk, causing her to jump.

"You're gonna want to hear this Harada." He said. Torrio nodded. "As I was saying, we are gonna have a creative writing assignment. It is due in a week. The topic is "Where I am from" and "What I am". I want you all to do your best."

Torrio stared down at the rubric in front of her. 'Why not attempt this one.' She thought. She looked at the clock and let out a sigh. She gathered up all of her stuff in her bag. The bell rang and she walked out the door and headed to her next class, French. She once again walked over to a desk and sat down as the class started. She was good at French. It wasn't that her grades were good. She just like the way the class was organized. She would participate when needed, fill out all of the worksheets, and then zone out or doodle the rest of the time. But today was slightly different. Everyone was being assigned to a 'buddy'.

All this meant was that you fallowed around some upper classmen who had taken the same classes as you in a lower grade. They would then tutor you and help you with anything you needed. Names were picked randomly out of a hat. Torrio reached in and picked out a piece of paper. She stared at the mess of what she thought was letters. Her teacher asked her to read the name out loud. Torrio once again squinted at the letters. Her dyslexia was kicking in.

"T-Ta, Tama, Tamaki. Su-oh." She heard some of the girls squeal behind her. She asked the teacher if that was right. It was.

Torrio knew Tamaki. Then again who didn't? He was that crazy half French, half Japanese guy that everyone loved. He was smart and kind. He was the president of the Host club. On top of that all of the girls said he was beautiful, hot, or gorgeous.

After our last class out new 'leader' was to meet us out side of our class rooms. So when Torrio walked out of the room to find a tall young blonde boy reaching for her hand she wasn't surprised.

"Hello there. I'm Tamaki." He said with a smile as he shook my hand.

"I'm Torrio." She said after he let go of her hand. She pulled out her sketch book and pencil and looked back at him. "Um, could you do something for me?"

"What is it you need?" Tamaki asked with much interest.

"Could you take a few steps back?" Torrio looked at Tamaki's puzzled face. "The lighting here is really good, and I'd like to draw you if that's ok."

Tamaki let a huge grin cross his face. "Well of course." He stepped back against the wall. "Anything in particular you want me to do?"

Torrio thought about it. She stared straight at the boy and examined his position. He was leaning gently against the wall behind him. The light from the window next to him shown against his figure. He had a sweet yet simple smile on his face. Torrio shook her head no then began drawing. The two stood in the hall as the crowd passed. Tamaki was surprised when Torrio looked up after half an hour.

"Done." She said.

"Really? Well that was fast." He said shocked. "You barely even looked up." He walked over to her.

"Well I have the basic shape down which is all I need. And besides, I have a photographic memory." She moved away when Tamaki tried to look over her shoulder. "Not yet." She taunted. "Wait till it's done."

"Ok then. But for now we have to head over to the club room." And with that the two walked over to music room three.

When they walked in the other host yelled at Tamaki for being late. Tamaki explained what had happened and they all understood.

"So you got Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep."Torrio put her bag down in a corner. "Does anyone have a phone I could barrow? I need to call my brother to say I'll be late today."

"You don't have your own?" Honey, the small lolita boy asked.

Torrio shook her head. "Those things cost a lot you know?" The little boy pondered over it a bit.

"You can barrow mine." Torrio turned to see one of the twins walking up to her holding out a phone.

"Thanks Kaoru." She said taking it.

"Nope. You got it wrong." The other twin said.

"No I didn't." Torrio explained.

Everyone stared at her. Torrio was in the same class at the twins and Haruhi so she knew that Haruhi was the only one that could tell them apart.

"How did you know?" The twins asked in unison.

"I've drawn you guys so much that I can just tell now. She stared dialing in a number on the phone given to her. "I'm pretty sure I've drawn everyone in our class at least 5 times now." She said right before she held the phone to her ear. There was a small click as someone picked up on the other end.

"_Hello?"_ Said the voice on the other end.

"Hey there meat head." Torrio said with a chuckle.

"_Oh hey Torrio. What's up with you?"_ The voice said again. _"And whose phone are you using?"_

"I'm doing good. It's Kaoru's phone. And I'm gonna be late coming home today."

"_Yeah sure ok. Just make sure you come home in one piece."_

"Yep yep." Torrio said. "See ya later alligator."

"_In a while crocodile." _And with that the conversation ended. Torrio handed the phone back to Kaoru.

"Well the guest will come soon. Everyone to your places." Tamaki cheered.

Everyone went in front of a single seat by the door, while Torrio went into a corner on the back of the room. She opened up her sketch book and started working on the Tamaki picture. Soon the room around her flooded with people. She ignored the constant squeals and cheers from various girls. Then suddenly Tamaki called her over.

Her eyes not leaving her sketch book, she walked over to the couch he was sitting in. When he gestured she sat down in an empty chair.

"Is that the picture from earlier?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said pulling her blonde hair out of her face. She looked up with bright green eyes. She turned her sketch book around to show everyone the picture.

It was almost complete. But even now it looked like it was done by a pro. All of the details were almost down. You could see every speak of light around that page. Each hair was visible and you could see the different shades. The girls around the room all gathered around to look at the work of art. Even the other host admired the piece. Eyes were wide.

"That's amazing." Torrio heard in the crowd. "I can't believe anyone could draw that well."

"Thanks." She said smiling. "But if you think this is good just try hearing my music. She realized later that she shouldn't have said that. Before she knew it she was dragged away from the table and into the center to the room.

"Which instrument would you like?" Kyoya, the tall black haired boy, asked.

"Piano?" Then she was sitting at a grand piano. She pressed the keys and her eyes widened. Then they grew soft and cloudy. She began pressing lightly on the keys, creating a song. Then she opened her mouth to sing.

"_Darkness of white you can through sadness take your flight,_

_And become the wings that pierce the veil,_

_Spreading strong and true tonight."_

The people around her listened to the music. They watched her fingers glide across the keys gracefully.

"_Brought into the light at last,_

_By the cold exposing sun._

_I was granted freedom take,_

_To become the chosen one._

_Through the mirror,_

_Night reflected,_

_Miraculous to see._

_My soul threw away the mask_

_That hides the deeper me."_

Everyone was looking as the weird song played. It was different than anything else they had heard. But that was how the song went. And that was how it stayed.

"_Breaking the dark of night,_

_Piercing through the painted white._

_Cut it all out from yesterday,_

_Till a new era's in sight._

_Unlock the heart within._

_Let it spread its wings and soar._

_Rising up in flight._

_Through the night of white._

_And fly on forever more."_

Then Torrio's eyes fluttered open as she ended the song. She shook her head. Then she looked around the room, smiled, and got up. Only to be pushed back down.

"Keep playing." Kyoya said. Torrio looked up questionably.

"You know Torrio that was really good." Honey said.

"It really was." The twins said together.

"So how about it Torrio?" Tamaki asked. "Want to join the host club?"

Torrio was shocked. Then she smiled. She put her fingers on the keys of the piano again and began to play. They all took that as a yes and cheered. All of a sudden she had girls sitting behind her as she played. They were requesting her. 'Oh yeah. They don't know I'm a girl' She thought as she played. 'Guess I better keep it that way.'

Everyone in the room enjoyed her music throughout the rest of the day. She had a request list building up, which made Kyoya happy. Torrio smiled when she heard Tamaki talk about her. Her new label. What the guest would know her by.

The Artistic-Type

**For those who don't know the song was the English version of the DN Angel opening. It's sung by Vic Mignogna. Check it out! ^^**


	2. That New Day

The next day Torrio walked to school like normal. But she got so many people greeting her it was crazy. There were girls she recognized from the Host club, and people she had never seen before in her life! But she just walked on to class like normal. When she walked in Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi came over to her desk and talked to her. It was the first time it had ever happened so she felt a little embraced because of the stares. Then the class started. Torrio kept doodling on her papers like always. Up until English class.

"Ok everyone! Instead of just collecting your assignments you are all gonna come up to the front of the class and read your out load. Then hand your paper to me after you're done." The teacher instructed. She picked people randomly to go up and read. After a while about half the class had gone. This included Haruhi and Kaoru. Then there were 15 people left. Hikaru went. 10 left.

"Torrio. Why don't you come up now?" The teacher said. Torrio nodded, grabbed her paper, and stood up.

As she was going up she heard whispers. Then she turned to face the class. She looked at her paper and let out a sigh, and continued to stare at it.

"Why don't you just collect his? It's not like he can read it!" One of the other students called.

"At least make him do it during lunch." Called another. "Some of us still have to go!"

Torrio glared at the people who had said this. It was one of those 'just shut up' stares. Once the two were quiet, Torrio cleared her throat.

"I've never been part of your world. And you've never been part of mine." She began. "When you look at me you may see something different from everyone else. But I can tell that you ignore it. I know I'm a freak. I'm not rich at all, and I'm not smart either. No, that's not how I am." Torrio took another breath.

"I am a poor little orphan, born who knows where. Raised on the road, with no real home. I'm not as polite as you because I had no special training. But now I am here. To a stranger I look like just like a student that goes to a rich kid's school. But that will never be me. I'll never be rich. And I'll never erase my past. But I wouldn't trade how I grew up for the world. Cause it is me. Not someone else."

She lowered her paper to look around the class. Then she handed the paper to the teacher and walked back over to her seat. She saw the teacher skim over her paper, checking if Torrio had actually read it or not. "Word for word." The teacher muttered. Torrio smirked before taking out a blank sheet of note book paper and started doodling again. She ignored the stares of the people around her.

When the lunch bell rang Torrio took out her boxed lunch. Right before she opened it the twins walked up to her. "You want to come eat with us?" They asked.

"Sure." Torrio shrugged picked up her lunch, and grabbed a separate bag from her back pack. Then she turned to walk out of the class room.

She fallowed the twins down to the cafeteria and waited for them to order their lunches. Then she followed them to the roof of one of the buildings. They sat down and began to eat. Torrio opened her lunch box to see what was inside.

"Oh cool! He made fried chicken today!" Torrio cheered, taking out her chop sticks.

"Who made it?" Hikaru asked.

"My brother." She said with a mouth full of food. Then she swallowed. "We switch off on who cooks the meals for what days."

"Oh yeah. You have to cook for your selves." Kaoru commented.

"Yep!" Torrio pulled out a travel mug filled with tea. She gulped down some of it. "It's always fun to see what the other made. But on some days we cook it together. That 's usually on the weekends though."

"What about your parents?" Hikaru asked.

"Well now I know who wasn't listening to my presentation, or anything for that matter." She said. She looked at the matching confused faces next to her and sighed. "I'm an orphan. I live with my older brother in an apartment. Well I guess it's a condo, since it is pretty big."

"So your brothers your only family?" Kaoru asked.

"Well he's the only family I live with." Torrio finished the last of her lunch. "I have another brother and 2 sisters. Well one of them is only a figurative sister."

"Are they all older?"

"No, the figurative one is younger. And my other brother is technically my twin." She saw the confused looks again. "We are a week apart in age, and we met each other when we were really young. So we ended up becoming really close."

"To the point where you might as well be related?" Hikaru asked. Torrio nodded, than dug through her other bag.

She pulled out a recorder. She made sure all of the pieces were put together tightly. Then she started playing a tune. It was soft and sweet. And the music was carried through the air like a leaf in the wind. It sounded lovely and graceful. Soon Torrio was taken away into the music. Her eyes closed as she blew out each note that came with the song. At first the twins were confused as to what was happening. But soon they took in the music too. They both leaned back against the tree they were sitting around. Torrio played several songs before he bell rang. Then the three packed up and headed back to class.

Torrio was bored all the way through French. They were just learning something that Tamaki had gone over with her the day before. So she knew what to do, giving her all her all the more reason to zone out. Finally the bell rang for class to end. Torrio stepped out and ran for the music room. She busted through the doors to see everyone else looking over some costumes.

"Hello there Torrio." Tamaki glided over to her. "What do you think of this?" He held up a costume. It looked like some sort of tuxedo or something.

"What is it?" Torrio asked putting down her bag.

"Today's theme is detectives." Kyoya explained. "Go see if this one is your size." Torrio just nodded. She took the clothing from the blonde boy and went into the changing rooms. She quickly changed and looked in the mirror. She laughed when she saw herself.

"Do you really look that funny?" She turned to see the twins behind her.

"I'm just not used to this kind of clothing." She shrugged. "I guess it's just weird."

"Yeah well we made these ones." Hikaru said proudly.

"Like handmade!" Torrio's jaw dropped.

"Yep." Kaoru said. "But hey, it's nothing new." The two walked away. Torrio took one more look at herself before walking out with them.

The second she got out customers started coming in. She quickly took her spot at a table with her sketchbook and pencils.

"No music?" Haruhi asked passing by.

"Nope, not today." Torrio smiled. Haruhi just shrugged and walked over to her own table. Then some girls came over and sat down with Torrio.

"Good evening ladies." Torrio smiled slightly.

"Hello Torrio." The girls said. "So what theme is it today?"

"Sorry ma'am. That's confidential information." Torrio said proudly. She looked at the glum faces. "But if you guess it I'll let you know if it's right." She winked, causing the girl's faces to go red.

"Lawyers?" One of the girls asked which wasn't a bad guess due to the suit and brief case. But Torrio shook her head. "Salesman?" "No." "Hmmmm…." The girls were thinking hard about it. "A detective!"

"Ding ding ding!" Torrio cheered. "We have a winner!" The girls cheered. Torrio grinned and picked up her sketch book. She started drawing.

"So what's the case today?" One of the girls asked.

"A thief." Torrio pulled out an envelope and opened it. She took out papers and pictures which were labeled as clues. "Let's try and solve the case!" Torrio continued to draw in her book while the girls looked over the clues. Torrio helped them whenever they needed it. The point was for them to solve the case.

"You know I have my own case too." Torrio said. The girls looked at her, slightly confused. Torrio smirked at this. Then she looked at her sketch book. "From my witnesses I was able to draw the picture of some thief's." She turned the book around for the girls to see. They gasped when they saw the pictures of themselves on the paper. "These are the thief's who stole my heart." The girls squealed. Some of them looked like they were gonna faint. Then they left and some more girls came up. The day continued like that until time was up.


	3. Homecoming

Torrio sighed as she packed her bags. Then she looked out the window. Sometime during everything it had started raining. "Looks like I'm walking home in the rain again." Then she felt two arm sling around her shoulders. She turned to see the twin's faces right next to her own. Both were grinning.

"You know we can always drop you off at your house." They said.

"You know my house is in the opposite direction." Torrio stated.

"What does it matter?" The two shrugged. "It's not like we'll get wet." Hikaru said. "Yeah, we're going by car. So it won't be any trouble." Kaoru finished.

"Thanks guys!" Torrio jumped with joy for a moment. "If it's ok could we leave really soon? I have to make dinner tonight."

"We can leave now if you want." Hikaru shrugged.

"Great!" Torrio cheered. "Just let me get my jacket." Then she ran off to the prep room.

"There is something really weird with that boy." Kyoya said.

"I think so too." Tamaki commented. "I just can't put my finger on it yet."

"Maybe it's the ADHD and dyslexia." Honey said stuffing his mouth with cake. "What do you think Takashi?"

"Maybe." Mori said.

Then Torrio came out of the room carrying all of her stuff. "Let's go then!" She ran to the door. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and ran after her. Then they were all walking down the hall way. Soon they were in the driveway and a car pulled up in front. A man came out to open the door for them. The twins climbed in and Torrio fallowed.

"We're making an extra stop this time. Ok?" Hikaru told the driver.

"Where to?"

Torrio quickly gave him brief directions to her place. Then the car started and they were off. Torrio was searching around the car as the three talked. She had never been in such a nice car before so this was exiting for her. Then the car stopped. "Is this it?" The driver asked.

"Yep." Torrio said as she opened the door. She climbed out into the rain. Just as she was about to close the door the twins came out too. Torrio shrugged and ran for the door. Then Hikaru walked over to her.

"Is it ok if we come in for a bit?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Torrio shrugged. Hikaru turned and gave a thumbs up. Then the car drove off. Kaoru ran over too. Torrio got out her keys and opened the door. "I'm home!" She called.

"Welcome back!" A voice called out from inside.

"Yeah yeah!" Torrio called as she slipped off her shoe's and put on her slippers. Hikaru and Kaoru took their shoes off too.

"This place is much nicer than I expected." Hikaru said.

"It's bigger than Haruhi's place too." Kaoru added.

"Well I'm guessing we have more people." Torrio said. "Go ahead and sit." She pointed to the couch. Then she walked into the kitchen. When she walked out she had a tray with three glasses of water and a bowl of chips. Then a blonde boy walked into the room. He was drying off his hair.

"You brought home some friends?" The boy said, plopping a dry towel on Torrio's head.

"Yep. This is Hikaru and Kaoru." Torrio said, drying off her hair. "Guy's this is my brother Haruto." The twins said hello. Then the boys started eating. "Well I'm gonna start making dinner." Torrio walked into the kitchen. "How many people tonight!" She called.

"Well if your friends are staying then 6!" Haruto called back.

"Could we stay?" Kaoru asked.

"Why not?" Haruto shrugged than he flicked on the TV. It went straight to the anime channel.

"Anime?" Hikaru questioned.

"We have a lot of anime people in this house. Well, that is everyone in this house." Haruto shrugged. After about one episode of an anime called 'Bleach' Torrio walked out of the kitchen.

"Just wait about a half hour and it should be done." She said. "In the mean time let got up to my room."She led the twins up some stairs to a thin hallway. Then she came to one of four doors. She opened it up and stepped inside.

In the room were two beds, a desk, and two book selves. There was a closet off to the side. There was already some boy laying on one of the beds he stared up at the ceiling listening to music with big head phones. When he heard the door close he turned to looked at the three that had just walked in. Then he sat up and took of the headphones.

"Hey there." He said smiling.

"Hey Riku." Torrio called putting her bag on the desk. "Guy's this is my "twin" Riku. Riku this is Hikaru and Kaoru." The three guys said their hellos.

The twins were kind of shocked that Riku looked the way he did. They were expecting someone that looked more like Torrio. But Riku was different. He had short light brown hair, and his eyes were so dark they looked purple. He was about the same height, but he was a little scrawnier. His expression was more gentle then Torrio's too. He had a sort of shyish smile, but it was still soft and inviting.

"So how was this club thing you were dragged into?" Riku joked.

"Better than I thought." Torrio motioned for Hikaru and Kaoru to sit down on either the chair or beds. Then she walked over to a book shelf and traced her finger across the titles. "Who would have thought that having a bunch of girls falling for you would be so entertaining."

"I don't see why it wouldn't be." Riku kicked back against the wall.

"But you really did do a pretty good job for a newbie." Hikaru butted in.

"Yeah. You would have thought you were in it for a year." Kaoru continued.

"Well thanks." Torrio snatched a book off the shelf, sat on the other bed, and started reading.

"One Piece?" Kaoru read the book title out loud.

"You heard Haruto. This house is full of anime fans." Torrio said, not letting her eye leave the page.

"More like anime freaks." Riku muttered.

"I have no problems with that statement." Torrio said with a giggle.

Kaoru stared at Hikaru. The twins could tell what each other was thinking. 'How is this guy so cute!' was running through their minds. Driving them both crazy. Then the silence was cut.

"Hey Torrio! Riku!" Haruto called from downstairs. "The wife is back!"

"Wife?" The twins said in unison.

"That, would be Yuuki." Torrio closed her book and let out a sigh.

"I suggest you two run." Riku chuckled.

Before either of the twins could open their mouths to say anything the door slammed open.

"Torrio! You brought friends home!" A blonde girl walked into the room. She had blue eyes like Torrio and Haruto.

"Yeah, um….. Could I talk to you in the hall real quick?" Torrio got up, grabbed the girls arm, and walked her out of the room. "Look Yuuki, these guys don't know I'm a girl yet. So don't say anything about it." She whispered.

"Got it, sis." Yuuki responded. "Or should I say bro?"

Torrio shrugged then walked back into the room. "Dinner should be ready by now. Come downstairs already." She cheered. Then she grabbed both of the twin's hands and dragged them out of the room, to the first floor.


	4. New Descovery

"Hey, Torrio." Hikaru and Kaoru walked to her desk. "I was just wondering." Hikaru started. "Didn't you say that yu only live with your oldest brother?"

"I did." Torrio said unpacking her bag.

"So why were your sister and other brother at your house?" Kaoru asked.

"Because they come and go as they please." Torrio sighed. "Yuuki has her own house. It's out in a country side sort of thing, but she has a tendency to come here to visit and make sure I'm ok. Riku on the other hand, well he just moves around a lot. I'm not sure he has a legit place that he calls home. But he enjoys it, so we aren't stopping him."

"That sounds confusing." Haruhi said, sitting down in her desk.

"You would think it is. But you get used to it." Torrio replied.

"Still sounds confusing." Hikaru muttered.

"Heard that." Torrio stated.

"What?" The older twin asked.

"I heard what you said." Torrio started. "I doesn't matter what you think about us. Family's family right?" Torrio gave a slight smile.

'_What's up with this guy? Why is he…CUTE!' _Kaoru thought as the bell rang. Everyone sat in their desks as the teacher came in. Classes went by without anything really happening. But then it was time for Host Club.

"Hello Torrio." Said the girls at the host club. "Are you playing music or drawing today?"

"Whatever you want. I don't mind either way." Torrio responded.

"Then is music alright?"

"Anything for you my princess." Torrio said, before standing up and walking over to the piano. She sat down and pressed her fingers against the keys. Then she started to play a soft melody. Everyone listened to it happily.

"You know, more and more people have been coming in since Torrio joined the club." Honey stated.

"You're telling me." Tamaki said. "It's kind of weird."

"Well as long as he's bringing in customers I don't care what the secret is." Kyoya says, fixing his glasses.

"Of course you don't" Haruhi jumped in. Then she looked at Torrio. "But I gotta admit, this music is much better then Tamaki's."

"Why's that!" Tamaki yelled. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Well," Haruhi thought. "When yu play the piano it's very nice and all, but Torrio has this hint of sadness in the songs he plays that just makes it… better?" Everyone listened to the song for a moment. Haruhi was right. The notes sounded the same as any in tune piano. It was just that the way they were put together was, heartbreaking.

Before they knew it, everything closed for the day. Torrio had to leave a little early, and Hikaru and Kaoru had nothing better to do so they decided to walk Torrio home.

"Are you sure it's ok that we come with you?" Hikaru asked while walking through the hall way.

"I didn't say it was ok in the first place, but why not." Torrio responded. Then out of nowhere a cart sped by. Water from a puddle came up and splashed all over Torrio.

"Are you ok?" Koaru asked.

"Soaked, but I should be fine." Torrio said. Not long after though, she started sneezing.

"Why don't we go back to the club room?" Hikaru suggested. "There are some spare clothes in there I think." They all agreed and went back to the room. The others were still in the room. They gave them some questioning looks as Kaoru took Torrio into the changing area. Hikaru stayed to explain what happened.

Inside the changing area, Kaoru and Torrio were looking for clothes that could fit. "How about this?" Kaoru said tossing a shirt over the top of the changing curtain. Then he went back to searching.

"Ok. That works." Torrio called. "Got any pants?"

"I'm looking." Kaoru said. He found a cabinet full of pants and shorts. Then he started looking for some pants that could match. "What color was the shirt again?"

"Orange. Why?"

"Just trying to find something that matches." Kaoru called. After a bit longer he was able to find a pair of blue jeans. He handed them to Torrio and waited. A little bit later he heard Torrio mutter some sort of curse. "You ok in there?"

"Yeah. The waist is just a bit wide, so the pants are falling a bit." Torrio said with a small laugh.

"Give me a sec." Kaoru looked around a bit more. '_Oh my god! Why is his laugh so cute sounding too! What's wrong with me!'_ After a bit he finally found a belt. "Here I got a belt." Kaoru said as he opened the curtain. Then he realized he shouldn't have done that as a big blush crept across his face. In front of him was a not completely dressed Torrio. The orange shirt was on, but the pant were sagging enough to see girls purple underwear, and enough of Torrio's back as well. Kaoru felt his face get hot.

"Awesome. Thanks Kaoru." Torrio said, taking the belt. As thing were rushing through Kaoru's head, Torrio put the belt on, made sure it was tight, and turned around. "How does it look?"

Kaoru looked down the blonde in front of him, realization hitting him. "Nice. But," Kaoru tried to form some sentences. "You're, a…girl…."

Torrio looked confused before she realized what had actually happened. "Yeah. Sorry for not telling you earlier."

"No it's ok." Kaoru walked over to a chair and sat down. Torrio walked over to him with a worried look. She was about to ask him if he was ok before she heard him chuckling. Then the twin broke out into a laugh. "That explains so much." Torrio let out a sigh as Kaoru tried to stop laughing. When he was finally calm he whipped his eye. "So why were you trying to hide it?"

Torrio sat down in a seat next to him. "It's complicated. For one thing, I found that the male uniforms are cheaper. And for another, enough people thought I was a guy from day one. I never bothered to argue. I actually kind of like being treated like a boy too."

"Well that's a good enough reason for me." Kaoru said, getting up. Then he started looking around the clothes some more. "But I think we should at least tell the other club members." He pulled out a black hoody and threw it at Torrio. Torrio smiled at him before putting it on. Then the too walked outside to meet with the others.

Torrio did a very brief talk about how 'he' is really a 'she'. Then she had too run home. This time everyone stayed behind, even the twins.

"So you walked in on her?" Hikaru teased his brother. "You just couldn't hold back could you?"

"It's not like that!" Kaoru yelled. "It's not like I meant to!"

"Don't worry Koaru." Honny said. "We all know what you mean."

"It's a bit of a shock though." Tamaki said. "I get that it took us a bit to figure out Haruhi was really a girl, but I didn't expect to be put in this situation again."

"Well then," Kyoya announced, catching every ones attention. "Let's just see how this turns out."


	5. Weird

Torrio got home and went directly to her room. She fell onto her bed. "I. Am. So. Tired!" She yelled.

Riku, who was sitting at the desk using the computer, looked at the girl briefly before going back to what he was doing. "Rough day?"

"You bet." Torrio said, flipping onto her back. "Guess what happened."

Riku got up, picked up a clip board, and sat on his bed. "Tell me about your day." He said as if he was a real councilor.

"I said guess."

"Judging by the hair I'd say you got soaked." Riku said.

"A cart went through a puddle and splashed me." Torrio explained.

"Barrowed clothes?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Kaoru picked them out of the Host Club changing room." The blonde stated.

"He found out you're not a guy?"

Torrio buried her face in her pillow and muffled something that sounded like a yes. But it was too hard to make out. She thought over what had happened. "I wonder what they'll say later."

"Well you'll find out tomorrow." Riku said plainly. "It's not like they can avoid talking to you all day."

Torrio took some to think about that. "True." She said sitting up. "But I really don't want to talk to Kaoru."

"You hate him or something?" Riku scribbled stuff onto a paper in front of him.

"It's not that." Torrio picked up her pillow and began to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Then no problems right?"

"HE SAW MY UNDERWEAR! THAT'S A TOTAL PROBLUM!" She screamed, dropping her now neat pillow.

The brown haired boy sighed. "Well good for him. I'm sure those were the first pair of panties he has ever seen."

Torrio threw her pillow at him. In response he threw his paper back, and then walked out of the room. The blonde picked the piece of crumpled paper. She opened it up to see a note written on it.

_You're crazy. Just don't skip school or become a social outcast._

"LIKE YOU'RE REALLY ONE TO TALK RIKU!" She called before falling back onto her bed. Before she knew it she was asleep.

The next day school was a little awkward. The host club people gave Torrio some funny looks all day. The only ones who didn't were Haruhi and the girls who came by. Hosting was also a bit odd. The theme was doctors. Everyone was wearing scrubs and some wearing lab coats. Torrio drew X-rays and pretended that some were injured and some were not. The twins had several "but I would rather play doctor like we do at home" and "I won't let the mean doctors hurt you" moments. Honey pretended to be an injured patient. And the others all had their stuff too. But Torrio had just not paid attention to it.

After the guest left it was clean up time. Torrio and Haruhi swept the room while to others sat in an unusual silence. Some of the hosts exchanged several glances. No one knowing what to say.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" Tamaki shot up a screamed, finally canceling the silence.

This caused Torrio to jump and attempt to back out of the room before Mori picked her up and sat her on one of the chairs. Torrio crunched over because of the looks. "Um….surprise?" She said with a fake smile.

"What do you mean surprise?" Tamaki yelled. "Why didn't you tell us? Why do you wear a boys uniform? And why in the world do you act like a guy?"

"Uuuuhh….. I didn't feel like it. It's cheaper. I was raised like this?" She answered as easily as possible.

"Well that makes sense." Haruhi butted in. "And you really shouldn't harass her like that Tamaki-senpai."

"Now you're turning on me Haruhi!" Tamaki said before turning into a little ball in the corner.

"No matter what the boss says, you should have just told us." Hikaru said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Did you guys know that the tuition for a guy if lower than tuition for a girl? If the school found out I lied about my gender when I applied then they might make me pay more. Or even kick me out." Torrio said with a small whimper.

"We could always help you pay off your tuition." Kyoya stated.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not have a debt to the devil." Torrio put her hands in front of her like a small shield. "Anyways I have to get home." Torrio got up and grabbed her bag. "See ya tomorrow?" She said before walking out.

Just as she was leaving the gate someone called her from behind. She turned around to see Kaoru running behind her. "What's up?"

"You forgot this." Kaoru said holding out a green pencil bag. He handed it to her then started to walk away. But before he took even 5 steps he turned around again. "You know. It's not like you're the first girl in the host club. I think they're all over reacting. It should be fine that you're a girl." And with that he walked away.

Torrio got home, went up to her room, and put down her bag. "Riku. Pick up your paper." She said before falling onto her bed.

"What happened this time?"


	6. Odd

Torrio's days were growing progressively weirder. Suddenly she had gone from that weird, quiet guy with mental problems, to the new, musical host at the host club. She would have girls fawning over her all day long, both in class and out. But it wasn't just school that was weird.

For some reason Riku had decided to permanently move in with her and Haruto. Not that she was complaining. Riku was her twin after all, not to mention her best friend. It was just strange that he would chose to do something like this. After all, Riku was Riku. He was a socially awkward guy who never stayed in the same place for too long. But for some reason he chose to do something like this.

Torrio wasn't really sure what to think about everything that was going on. Sure she was having fun, but now her days just seemed so busy. It was as if she was always moving and changing between home, school, and hosting. She knew for sure that this would be a long year.


End file.
